The Price of Time
by Roxu
Summary: Sakura was known for her intelligence. So why couldn't she figure out exactly how she came to be forcefully kneeling in front of Uchiha Madara in all of his glory during the Warring States Era? Time-Travel!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :

\- _The Enemy of my Enemy_

The stars were the clearest she'd seen in a very long time. That was the first thing that Haruno Sakura thought of as she blearily opened her eyes. She could see the large treetops swaying in the night breeze and she welcomed the wind against her cold, clammy skin.

The second thing she thought of, was that it was unnaturally silent. She didn't hear her boisterous village in the distance, because she had fallen asleep after exhausting herself during training, right –?

Sakura shot up into a sitting position. She immediately regretted it because a shooting agony ripped up her left side. Not able to stifle the sound of her harsh cry, her glowing hand came to rest over the blood gushing through her bare stomach.

She took her appearance into account. Her ANBU uniform was tattered. Her silver chest-plate was missing and the thin, tight long sleeve underneath was ripped at one sleeve and was shredded where her critical wound was located.

Sakura slammed her head back against the soft earth, growling through her clenched teeth as her breath labored with exertion. The pain in her stomach only seemed to intensify as she healed herself. Glancing briefly down to assess the damage, she furrowed her eyebrows at the black seal marks she saw scribed into her skin.

Confused and blinking with astonishment, Sakura tried to recall what she had last been doing. She had been assigned a mission, right? Naruto had told her that it was a critical assignment. She couldn't recall his exact words, but she undoubtedly recollected his commanding tone that sent her back straight and a chill down her spine. Naruto only used that voice when he wanted to come across the dire of a situation. It worked irrevocably every time.

What was this mission?

Splayed across the ground in an exhausted heap, she observed the stars above her for a while. Sakura didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, what had made her that way, and what was imprinted into her skin. She could feel the chakra running through the seal, working its ability, but the perplexity of the situation was – it felt like Naruto's. His chakra was potent and pure, it told her not to worry about it.

But how could he provoke such a fatal wound to her, if it was his? Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was her brother in everything except shared blood. His crooked smile, the heavy arm he'd sling over her shoulder, the mutual haunted memories of the war – everything screamed at her that something terribly wrong had happened.

But the seal on her felt so right.

She'd let him put it on her – that was the only explanation.

Breathing out a lungful of air, Sakura was on her feet in a flash. She stretched out her sore limbs and rolled her stiff shoulders. She signaled some chakra into an invisible seal on her wrist and with a puff of smoke, some essential materials were placed on the ground before her.

She swiftly changed into a new dark gray long-sleeve shirt, but not before wrapping the seal with some bandages and tugging the shirt gently over her still-tender injury. She wasn't certain why it would not heal, but Sakura would place concern over it later.

"I heard the cry from over here . . ."

As her entire body went rigid and Sakura's eyes darkened, she whipped her head toward the source of the voice. The items on the ground disappeared just as a trio of shinobi broke through the tree line. But, fortunately for them and for her, she was not where she'd just been previously standing.

Sakura judged them from her perch several meters above them. She could not detect any headband signifying their loyalty. The two male and the lone female seemed to be adorned in a more . . . traditional sense. But as the tallest male scowled and turned on his heel to analyze his surroundings – she froze.

The back of his shirt . . . the Uchiha insignia was printed proudly on his shirt.

Her mind was searching for possible answers when she felt the flicker of chakra just in time. She edged to the side just as she felt the boot pass directly by her head. Sakura caught the leg a second time, which was a mistake for her opponent.

Number One Rule while Dueling with Sakura: Don't let her get a hold.

Channeling her chakra, with a twitch of her fingers the man's fibula was fractured and the gastrocnemius muscles of the legs were torn within her grip. She ignored his roar of pain as she used his momentum to swing his body around and hurl him back toward his stunned teammates.

They caught him as he clenched his jaw and sweated with the convulsing muscles in his leg.

"Who are you?" the tall, analyzing teammate peered at her. They all had Uchiha features, she noted dully. The strange familiarity sent a pang of yearning through her. "These are not your lands and you are trespassing."

Sakura dropped down to their level, holding up her hands civilly. "Whose lands am I on?" she asked innocently, needing to quench her curiosity.

The boy glared at her quizzically. "Who do you think? You're within Uchiha borders."

The only physically reaction she gained was a blink of her eyes. Sakura swallowed and suddenly wished she knew where her ANBU mask was located. The wind she'd welcomed before suddenly felt like it was cutting into the pale skin of her face. She could feel their imploring gazes boring holes into her form. She abruptly welcomed anonymity.

"I'm just traveling through," she told them, slowly. She needed more answers, but she felt as if asking anymore questions was going to do her more harm than good.

"Yeah?" the man she injured sneered at her. "An innocent, bleeding traveler?"

Sakura glanced down at her shirt and saw speckles of blood beginning to seep through the material in blotches. She scowled at her luck and her eyes were hooded as she saw the trio beginning to shift their feet into fighting stances. She knew then that she'd either must fight them, or attempt to gain distance.

But luck was not on her side _at all_.

Before she could even shift backwards, agony rippled through the seal on her side. A guttural shout tore from her lips as she reached down to curl her fingers desperately into her shirt. It was so intense that she didn't even see the tall male run at her until the flames of his jutsu singed a few strands of hair as she finally shoved herself back.

She didn't comprehend what was causing so much pain.

Swinging her heel up and wide, she threw her foot on the ground and was satisfied when the earth exploded beneath her power. She was given a ten second window as she bolted into the trees and masked her chakra as low as possible.

She pretty much ran blindly, without acknowledging her own steps, for a solid five minutes before she fell to the forest floor and pressed her back against the rough bark of a tree. Sakura yanked up her shirt and pried the red and pink bandage off her.

What she saw shocked her . . . and she was terrified.

The small hand-sized seal was now wrapped around her midsection like snakes, it was moving restlessly, circulating. Sakura breathed sharply, blinking with astonishment. Blood leaked from the seal in droplets, but the seal and ink remained intact.

She already knew it was too late when she shoved her head up in warning. She saw a flash of the crimson sharingan before her world bled into a consuming darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

\- _Uchiha Bastard_

 ****Perhaps she was fortunate that these people, and Kami hope this wasn't on the lines of what she was thinking, did not know her. They did not know Haruno Sakura, the surpassed apprentice of Senju Tsunade, ANBU Captain, and a legendary medic of the Elemental Nations.

How did she know this? Hair the color of a spring carnation was super rare and ever since the war she seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

The obscurity of her abilities was an advantage she had. As she sat there in the darkness, her vision enshrouded and her hands and feet tied mercilessly tight, nobody could see the purple diamond activate and the seal beginning to shift. The lines intricately framed down her face, over her masked eyes, and wrapped around her whole body like coiling snakes.

She remembered the first time that her best friend, Naruto, suggested that she learned Senjutsu. She had laughed loudly and shook her head in bewilderment, but when she glimpsed over and saw his serious expression, she had relented and waited for his explanation.

It was one of the few times that she realized how fucking smart he was.

Sakura doesn't have a lot of chakra, naturally. But her control of it is second to none. She had learned almost all chakra control exercises within two attempts at the max. It's why she was introduced to the medical field.

Senjutsu almost _tripled_ her reserves. It was amazing what nature could provide in terms of energy. Her and Naruto worked forty-eight hours straight, day and night, to alternate the seal on her forehead (which is used already to store her excess chakra) to utilize in a more frequent manner.

She was not an expert like Naruto, but she did become the best sensor in the room besides himself.

Sakura could detect two presences outside of her room. They were stoic and unmoving. She branched out her awareness until she had a layout of the area within her head – and it was huge. She was in the main compound of the perimeter, but there were four clusters of buildings at each corner around the compound – like a wide square.

It was a clever setup – and difficult for a prisoner to navigate through.

After assessing her surroundings, she used sage mode to break the bindings with a flick of her wrists. They were layered in a chakra suppression coating, but it was nothing compared to the kind Konoha had in inventory. The variety that she had seen maneuvered would make her not even be able to twitch a finger. Especially since Naruto had designed them – and he's basically a walking-talking ocean of formidable chakra.

Ripping the blindfold off, Sakura took in the physical appearance of the room. It was like a blank slate, bare of anything. She glanced down to see her shirt dried to her skin like a second layer, crusted with old blood. Sakura grimaced and resisted the urge to peel it away. She'd have to deal with that once she was safe and away from this place.

Probably in the middle of fucking who-knows-where.

Sakura was mildly surprised that they didn't strip away the seal on her wrist. They were either arrogant of their abilities, or foolish. She needed to create a diversion to get those men into this room and the items located in there would do a seamless job.

Keeping her sage mode activated, Sakura plastered herself against the wall as she activated the smoke bombs with a piercing detonation. It wasn't deafening, but it was effective. As she expected, and a little disappointed, the two figures blurred into the room with little hesitation.

They probably saw a green chakra-covered hand before she slit their throats. Chakra scalpel was her assassination technique and it was seamless and without a murder weapon for someone to stumble upon, if something were to cause her to make such a blatant mistake.

Gliding out of the room, Sakura released her sage mode and masked her chakra. She could detect presences enough to be aware and she didn't want anyone truly to see her trump card in the bet against her odds. Strangely enough, this part of the building seemed to be empty.

It wasn't until she was three hallways past her room that she started to chuckle. It wasn't shrilly high and it wasn't low – it was annoyed laughter. She reached up and placed a hand against her forehead, disbelieving. Her right hand formed the seal to dissipate and she hissed, " _Kai_."

She had been under a Genjutsu the moment she stepped out of that room.

She had almost not caught it.

As the illusion melted, so did her safety.

The kick was strong enough that it flung her through the wood her back was pressed up against. The action shocked her enough that she struggled to gain her footing against the broken debris of the fragmented wall. Long, pale fingers sunk into her short pink hair and instincts finally kicked in.

Her hand gripped the hand in her tresses, her thumb and forefinger locking around the pollicis muscles of the thumb. Pressing hard, the sharp pain caused her opponent to loosen his grip. Her forearm knocked his away and she jumped backward to gain distance.

Her heartbeat was lodged into her throat as she widened her eyes. The man before her bore such a resemblance to Uchiha Sasuke that she could almost believe it was a younger version of him. But this boy could only be seventeen, meanwhile Sasuke was twenty-one. There were only certain attributes she could distinguish between the two.

The sharingan appeared like it glowed crimson in the dust clouding the air amongst them.

"Who are you?" she asked faintly, her jade gaze deepening.

The boy cocked his head to the side, practically mockingly so. "Now, _that_ is the golden question of the day, isn't it?" he smiled, revealing white teeth, but his relaxed posture was more disarming then anything. He swept his arm back toward the hole in the hall. "You have an audience," he said.

Sakura licked her chapped lips, preparing herself. "You're going to have to reschedule."

The boy chuckled with humor. It was so . . . _un_ -Sasuke like that she couldn't imagine ever comparing him to her teammate. "I'm afraid it's mandatory," and those words sent alarms shooting through her head.

A Taijutsu battle with a sharingan is almost impossible. Regrettably for Sakura, fighting combat was one of her strongest points. She was more than capable with Ninjutsu, but the cramped and confined space she was in – it was hindering.

Chakra scalpels ready, Sakura unleashed all of her energy. She perhaps tapped him twice, but it was enough muscle spasms for him to completely evade any direct contact with her hands. He swung on his heel and flames shot out of his foot, directly into her face – she hurled herself so fast that her back slammed into the wall forcefully.

She hadn't heard his jutsu, seen hand signs, or any indication. Amazement surely colored her expression.

The boy was inches away before she could move. His palm smacked brutally into the wall as she sharply shifted her head to the right. Her knee was grabbed from attempting to slam into his hip and he cleverly yanked her against him instead of away.

When his hand rammed against her injury and his fingers clawed around the shirt, Sakura was immobile. She froze with an excruciating shout and before she could blink, her face was slammed against wood and her arms and wrist were being restrained painfully. The rope was stronger, and instead of her wrist he bounded her forearms as well. Her shoulders were straining and constricted.

"Well, that was short-lived, but fun," he was slightly breathless as he finished the knot. "And, sorry about the cheap shot. I'm in a rush and you obviously weren't going to go down without at least taking out half the compound. I get it."

Sakura didn't respond. She tried not to wince as he began dragging her in front of him. It didn't surprise her that her vision was suddenly black. She could still feel chakra signatures pass by them and she could feel the curiosity and suspicion aimed toward her. She could imagine what they saw. An unfamiliar five-foot-eight kunoichi with vibrant pink hair, jade eyes, a tattered uniform with blood soaking through her shirt.

Just as she felt herself pass under a threshold, a familiar chakra soared through her radar. It was so abrupt that her knees buckled against her will. She collapsed back against the boy behind her, but he easily caught her, muttering something underneath his breath. The signature was so powerful that it sucked the air from her lungs and she could only breathe through what felt like a small straw. She didn't exactly feel the malice of his intentions that was acquainted with, but he radiated a raw power of presence.

When the invisible veil was lifted from her eyes, Sakura was kneeling in a large room. The Uchiha crest hung on a huge banner directly ahead of her. There were people ranging in age sitting on either side, composed and staring stonily at her.

It was then that Haruno Sakura comprehended the circumstances she was placed in. The realization sent a cold shrill down her back. The traditional adornments that those shinobi wore, the Uchiha, that familiar fear that was currently gradually strangling her.

She was in the past.

"A Senju spy, you suppose?" a woman at the head of the room, elderly with black hair and milky eyes. Her wrinkled face was placed into an expression of distaste. "Why did you not just get rid of her, Izuna?"

The name yanked a cord of memory, but she couldn't think clearly.

The boy behind her chuckled mirthfully once more.

"Because we are all curious why a young woman, a kunoichi at that, was found bleeding with Fuinjutsu markings covering her body." The voice was deep and naturally hoarse. She saw a pair of long legs out of the corner of her eyes, and as he stepped around her kneeling form to be at the center of the room – she realized she wasn't breathing.

Her eyes trailed up a strong and masculine body until she was meeting the onyx gaze of Uchiha Madara. Flashes of remembrances went through her head. She heard a roaring in her ears and she vaguely distinguished it as the sound of his own mad laughter. But it was her past and his future.

As their eyes connected, his six-foot-three form suddenly faded and there stood Naruto. Breathtakingly powerful and the charismatic Jinchuriki.

 _"_ _I chose you for a reason, Sakura," Naruto's calloused hands were on her shoulders. The heat of his skin warmed hers and it was comforting for her dark thoughts. Cerulean blue eyes clashed with jade and she couldn't speak. Words were far beyond her reach._

 _The embrace was too tight and she could feel his rapid heartbeat practically bouncing against her own. His shoulders were trembling slightly, but so were hers. They had both lost so much. There was so much shared grief between the two of them._

 _"_ _You're strong," he pulled back and grabbed her shoulders again, rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly. "And not just physically," he laughed lightly. "I need someone that I can trust."_

 _…_

 _She shivered when the black ink touched her stomach, the brush startlingly cold. She glanced at him and was met with his reassuring smile, but there was a pained twist in it._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" she asked quietly._

 _"_ _I'll miss you."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Memory loss isn't uncommon, but the seal won't fade and it's . . . pretty noticeable, so I know you'll figure things out, if need be. If you don't finish your grounding part of the seal, Sakura," his voice was edged with a grave significance. "It will kill you."_

 _She swallowed, "Why?"_

 _"_ _You don't belong there. We're defying laws that we shouldn't."_

 _"_ _. . . You won't exist anymore."_

 _Naruto's sigh was almost inaudible. "If I'm a part of your memories, then I do._

 _I'm a part of you."_

 _"_ _Teammates don't leave each other behind."_

 _An ink-stained hand swept a pink lock out of her face. She was graced with one of his most genuine, widest grins. "Damn straight."_

A blazing anger burned through her before she could stop it. It only lasted for a split second and then what replaced that rage was a heartbreaking comprehension that her whole family was gone. It had vanished when Naruto had pressed a kiss against her forehead as she screamed from him pushing chakra into the painted seal.

She would never get another lecture from her Shishou.

She would never be able to up late curled up on Ino's bed, conversing about everything and anything.

She'd never see her idiot become Hokage. She'd never see him complete his life-long dream.

Despite that, she didn't regret it.

They were gone, out of grasp, but she could change things.

And it started with this Uchiha bastard in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One thing you should know, is that this is a different version of the war. Like, for instance, Sakura and Naruto were in ANBU. The war ended differently and was more drawn out than in the anime. I'm giving it more of the Third Great Shinobi War feel than anything.**

 **I know the chapters are short for now, but I plan to lengthen them as the plot thickens!**

 **Everything will be explained within time, so just wait and see!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 3:**

\- _Desperation_

"I'm not a spy," Sakura couldn't break eye contact with the Uchiha leader. "I told them I was a traveler. Just because I have seals – it doesn't make it any of your business."

Madara let out a breath through his nose, the corner of his lips just barely turning upward from her candid tone. Sakura felt the people in the room shift uncomfortably, clearly not used to someone speaking honestly in front of him.

"Perhaps it doesn't. But considering I recognize the work, then I have to say that it does . . ."

Sakura felt her expression freeze. She felt like a bucket of chilly water had dumped over her head. Some people could easily brush off his words and consider him to be familiar with Fuinjutsu – but Sakura knew better. Her eyes widened and she felt like he punched her in the gut as she gazed desperately at his self-satisfied, knowing expression.

Everything she had resolved just minutes' prior seemed to crumble away.

Uchiha Madara unexpectedly began laughing. Sakura practically gazed at him in stricken horror, as did most the room. It wasn't booming laughter, but it was a deep, echoing sound that was meant to captivate an audience.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, I suppose we can consider this little situation a test-run if you get caught, hm? You should've known better," Madara placed a hand on his chin and then surveyed the confused expressions around him. "I recognize the work because it's hers! She's actually a spy," he grinned at her. "My spy."

Sakura couldn't breathe. Her universe was spinning in a circle, but she wasn't at the axis so she was flipping head-over-heels along with it. She schooled her face into neutrality, but her mind was working impossibly fast. Uchiha Madara had just covered for her ass – but why? What did he gain besides watching her scramble for answers?

Surely, he'd rather see her be executed under his own katon jutsu.

Sakura forced the relief on her face, a smile briefly flashing onto her face. "Sorry, Madara-Sama, it seems I've become soft."

Izuna was the first to question him, "I'm pretty certain if I've seen Haruno Sakura around before, she wouldn't escape my notice . . ."

"She's not an Uchiha!"

"Why would you trust an outsider?"

"A spy as a _woman_?"

Madara's face was gradually slackening with a silent rage. When he growled out a low, " _Silence_ ," everyone in the room dared to speak once more. "She's a spy for _me_ , not the clan."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. Of course, the way he spoke made him sound as egocentric as she thought he was. But the way he spoke made everyone edgy and instantly nod in resignation – his word was ultimate. The way the clan reacted around the man caused her to view him a lot more closely than before.

All Sakura knew from him is fear, a cursed madness, and the intimidating power of someone desiring in completing a catastrophic dream.

But she could _see_ the way the clan viewed him. They gazed at Madara with a slight fear, but it was mostly _admiration_. And a close respect that he makes the right call with any decision relating to their well-being.

And Sakura _despised_ him for that.

"Everyone's dismissed," Madara stated calmly.

She was in a daze as people strolled passed her. Sakura remained kneeling on the floor, her side pulsating with a radiating pain, and her entire mind still puzzled with misunderstanding. She still couldn't grasp what was happening despite it occurring right in front of her face.

And _fuck_ , now she was alone with her enemy.

Uchiha Madara didn't move from his position, legs shoulder-length apart, arms crossed in front of his navy-blue battle uniform. He looked positively ready to run straight into combat despite his ambience radiating a silent stillness. It was deadly and Sakura knew she was scared.

Her eyes were coldly directed at him.

"I can't _fathom_ . . ." Sakura shakily raised herself to her feet. "How in the _nine hells_ Naruto agreed to put the **_Gyakuten_** (Reversal) Seal on _you_." She couldn't hide the dripping venom reflecting from her hissed words. Pent up rage was trying to explode from her being. She could feel her chakra simmering underneath her skin like boiling lava.

Madara eyed her for a few soundless seconds. And then a scoff and an unknown emotion curled the side of his mouth. It was annoyingly attractive, much to Sakura's annoyance and spite of his existence. "You foolish girl. Do you even truly know Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?"

Any lingering pain or fear vanished in that instant. " _Yes_!" Sakura exploded. "I do know him! How dare you say that! You tried to kill him!"

"Being stuck in the past is your ultimate weakness. You will die because of that."

Sakura stared at him, stunned. " _You_ –"Her chakra-laden fist was inches away from his stony expression only seconds after. She was angry because his words contradicted everything he's ever done. He had no right to tell her how she would die and what the cause was.

Uchiha Madara caught her fist.

Sakura felt herself begin to smile as she felt the shockwaves of her power ripple through him. She saw the corner of his eyes tighten, but that was the only sign of discomfort that he gave away.

And then his other hand grabbed her wrist and with a sharp twist, she was on her knees once more, eyes widening as the carpal and metacarpal bones in her hand seemed to shatter form the force of his hand. It was done so fast that she couldn't even register the pain besides the fact that the pressure was mind-numbing.

Sakura gripped his wrist as he released her fist and used that hand to wrench her head backward, fingers yanking on her pink tresses. She found him looming above her, his Sharingan spinning and his expression not angry, but stern.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, Haruno Sakura. If you think you were the only person to be sent back, you are very, very wrong."

Sakura was focused on his lips, desperately not making eye contact with him. "It doesn't make sense! Why would he send _you_ – "

"I lost."

She clenched her teeth as he tightened his grip on her broken wrist.

"I lost to him. He's making me repent." Uchiha Madara gazed down at her with that familiar malice, but there was a sorrow glazed over it. "If I ever did have a regret it was betraying my best friend for my own greed. Naruto saw that. He sent me back to relive my mistakes."

Sakura stared at him like she didn't know was hovering above her. It was like there were two separate entities battling inside one mind.

"Good," she breathed. Madara exhaled, releasing her hair. She shook her head. "Good," and then she began laughing. It was borderline hysterical, with her collapsed on her knees, hanging by the shattered bones he had a steel grip on. "This is amazing," she gasped for air. "Naruto is _vindictive_ ," she renewed her laughter. It was frigid as ice, cutting through him, she knew.

Snarling in disgust, Madara practically tossed her away. Sakura immediately cradled her wrist, collapsing back into a sprawled sitting position. Her hand glowed as she mended the bones, her laugher fading away gradually. "Who else was sent back?"

"Who _fucking_ knows. Do you think he told me?" he all but growled at her.

"Your chakra doesn't feel the same."

"Probably because I got an alternate seal than the one you got." Uchiha Madara lifted the bottom of his shirt. She ignored his strong abdomen muscles and focused on the black seals wrapping around his stomach. It was a unique design, different than her own. "He basically sent me into my past body. All that I had achieved in your timeline has been erased."

"So, you're probably on par with me," she gazed upward in loathing.

Madara smiled. "I wouldn't think about killing me, little leaf," he kneeled on his haunches and reached for her. She batted his hand away almost violently. His lips spread wider. "That seal located on your side – the drawback is pretty extensive. If you don't complete your part of the seal, you die – but I die as well."

Sakura stared at him. "Fuck," she gritted her teeth. She immediately knew what he meant. Most Fuinjutsu had a drawback, on the user or the victim to one. If her life was tied to Uchiha Madara she really wanted to go back in time (or fast forward), find Naruto, punch him across Konoha, and then demand why in the hell he thought this was an innovative idea.

Judging by Madara's bemused expression, it wasn't to him, either.

He reached forward and before she could stop him, brushed her shirt up to inspect the bloody seal marked on her pale skin. A low whistle escaped him just as she aggressively brushed him off. "You need to complete it," he urged her.

" _Shut the hell up_ ," Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I'm already sick of you. You've said more in the past ten minutes than I've ever head an Uchiha speak _combined_. And I thought _you_ had the definitive personality as one."

"Get off the floor," he demanded. "If you're so stubborn, I'll do it myself."

"Don't touch me," she warned him.

Apparently that initiated a challenge.

Uchiha Madara was fast. One second she was on the floor, the next she was across the room while evading his hands. Which didn't work out too well, considering she was seemingly dying and that her wrist was still tender. A large hand slammed the side of her head against the wall with massive force. Her groan was hoarse as she felt his body threateningly press into hers.

It made her skin prickle with threat.

His long fingers blocked her view as he kept his grip on the side of her face. She could feel his other hand press the bare skin of her waist, but she was too rigid to do anything but breathe harshly through her mouth. It ignited with a flame of heat, but it wasn't painful like when Naruto activated it.

She felt like she could finally breathe again.

It didn't take long for her vision to black out twice in one day.


End file.
